sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Saren the Dark Lynx
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:0884F775-EFEC-4BDD-BDA0-C8AE40DC5D96.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 06:40, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Now doing free commissions (Place the name of your fancharacter and a link to his/her/it's page) Notice to all who need pictures for their fancharacters. I am doing commissions for free(as long as they aren't in color, i suck at coloring.) Just message me here and I will get to it when I can. First come first serve, don't pester me about drawings if I alert you that I am currently drawing it, I'll sen you the finished result asap. Thank you for helping helping with the troll tonight :), he/she has now been dealt with. "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 04:08, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Characters that I have made or are currently in the works Saren Arterius (Has no relation to the Mass Effect series, my first fan character) Mars The Lightning Wolf (would love some colored artwork of him in his Darkling mode) Aureus The Alligator (Would appreciate some colored artwork with him in a pose with his chainsword) Renee the Phoenix (Collaboration character, more details on his page) Raidus 'Mercury' Atomos Jackal (Have a solid page of what I want him to be, just need a base for a jackal and someone who knows the finer details of Einsteins E=MC2 and how radiation and nuclear energy works.) Xavek the techno Organic (Kick ass techno organic, a replacement for project tyrant/nemesis.) Exspira Arcturias The Alternate Dimensional Lynx (I wanted to try something like this for a while.) Moros the Fragment Fox (I liked Kingdom Hearts 2, specifically Xemnas but the fight was too damn easy, pretty much the only complaint I have about KH2, even on critical mode. So I made Moros as a tribute to Xemnas and as the void itself.) Nexus Moros the Eldritch Tasmanian Tiger the pathways between dimensions (Have a rough outline and a sketch of him in the works, would be glad if I could get colored art) Kaiyo Rhen the Demon Bear Hell Fire and Black Ice (Other than his powers and personality traits I have nothing) I will probably never make him Project T.Y.R.A.N.T (A robotic tasmanian devil made entirely of transformium. Can produce said metal by touching any object and transforming it into said metal.) can transform into pretty much anything really. Depends on the size of the object and the amount of transformium he has {Yes.. I borrowed that idea from the movie transformers: Age of Extinction. Mostly because anything good has been done to death or done by someone else and I'm getting tired of that.} T.Y.R.A.N.T also goes by the name Nemesis. Credits to FrozenHybrid for the name. I have someone who is pretty much like Project T.Y.R.A.N.T so he won't be made. Malekus the Ash Cat [ Malekus has seen the splendor of nature and how the various forces of nature work together to keep a fragile balance during most of his life, not really noticing it until he was twenty one. When he reached the age of twenty eight. He became a wandering traveller, as he ventured back into the city of knothole he was disgusted at how they treated nature, he then went to robotropolis and felt the same feeling of disgust, albeight at a more sickened level due to the callous pollution and disregard for nature. Malekus, seeing how mobians and humans destroy their surroundings, pollute the environment and kill off animals and themselves. Was at a dilemma on what to do about the crisis, after nine years of silent meditation and recollection, he emerged from the cave he sat in, now thirty seven years old, and after some deliberation on what to do about the problem. He decided to destroy the root of the problem (in his mind) Technology. Manipulates Ash, fire and earth and is able to combine two of those elements to create and manipulate Lava or 'quick fire' Quick Fire is formed my combining fire and ash together and what it does is create a brief gout of fire that burns twice as hot as regular fire but lasts half as long. It's only use would be for offense, seeing as how it burns at a higher than normal temperature and after prolonged exposure to it one will have difficulty breathing if they aren't already consumed by the flames.] (I have a photoshopped version of Saren with his fur an ash grey. So I'll probably use that one for Malekus's design.) Nox the alien hybrid have a shaded in drawing of Nox. He is a hybrid between Black Arms and Mobian Doberman. Has four little dark arms/whisps that follow him around and merge with him to grant a unique ability that can be used in or out of combat, for a total of four unique powers. Air manipulataion, flight, extendable appendages with added teeth to them and an indestructible hide. Plus he can turn into a bulkier form that increases his strength significantly. But he cannot maintain that form for very long under combat situations and can be quickly worn down from using that form. Motherfucker be too OP. Me! :3 Oy! Get your backside on chat amigo! xD Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 22:33, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ERMEGURD I LOVE THE WAY YOU COLORED HIM 'DOH!!!!! The color selection was amazin' bruh!!!!! Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 04:01, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Maybe maybe :p I have no idea when you're on chat Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 06:46, January 3, 2015 (UTC) lol ok! Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 07:09, January 3, 2015 (UTC) sure saren~!Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 23:35, January 9, 2015 (UTC) al Alright. Now look at THIS. http://fav.me/d8d9kgi Alright, I'll try. I'll do Saren in a terasuit and as a car. I'll be unbanned at 9:51, so we can try to do it tonight since it's Pieday. nuuuuu i dont want to talk to alphonse anymore @ ~ @ Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 02:23, January 10, 2015 (UTC) no, he didn't do anything. I just keep making a total asshat out of myself in front of him and probably INSULTED him when he has STREP THROAT. This has happened a lot of times; I just give up. Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 02:31, January 10, 2015 (UTC) May you send me a link to Lonewolf's profile/ talk page?Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 02:56, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'm going onto chat....>// ^ //<Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 03:58, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Sweetea wanted, that we edit our roleplay at rp-freedom to start and she will be joining later. I wanted to inform this, since you weren't at the chat. — Megaphantaze (talk) 21:30, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Hand drawn pictures Finished! ~Dot Hai! >W< D; am I not your friend D; I'm the random guy who likes to RP. the end (talk) 21:33, February 13, 2015 (UTC) from coolsterwil hi you probably don't remember me or if you do you hate me and i just want to say sorryPrincess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 04:30, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Her ehm, how do you wish your characters to join? Because I can simply "put them in the story", I need details. OK SAREN ENE'S NOT SPILLIN ON WHAT SPECIFICS I SHOULD BE DOIN so i'm gonna change the last name with the creator's approval, that's settled, and the personality and backstory's gonna be modified. do you think there was anything else on that page that pissed him off? "A man shouldn't have to crush his own nuts." -Japan (talk) 21:31, April 8, 2015 (UTC) The roleplay is ready, if you want to join tell me before doing anything. here's your request here's your request. hope you like it: SonicKnucklesFan92 16:43, April 25, 2015 (UTC) No, I'm sorry :( This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:42, May 2, 2015 (UTC) From Titanium562 Hey Saren! I wonder if you may still remember that request you asked me to give you on my birthday a while back? It's just that there will be a delay before it can be completed. You see, I have been working for up to 3 weeks on my final art project at school and I haven't gotten a single moment of time to get yours done. But don't worry, I should be finishing the project by Monday and then I can get the request done for Xavek! YAY! WOBOTICS! Again, sorry about the delay. Titanium562 (talk) 09:41, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Enemicarium (talk) 20:58, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Enemicarium Ok, why not, even if, I have to say that using italian for void based attacks will be very difficult (there are not many cool sounding words related to this subject). Enemicarium (talk) 16:17, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Please, before shattering even more my ego, tell me: do you want to leave my roleplay? Because your inactivity is slowing me down, a lot... Is hard to say... But just disappearing hurts... A lot... It makes me feel uninteresting... So please, tell to all the people you can to stop doing this! Because is otherwordly offensive beginning something and then being left without a word! And the problem is not being left, but being left without any goodbye like a dog.